


All My Fault

by begin_fiction



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Everyone is mentioned expect for Gereon, Gen, No Dialogue, Sad Ending, Suicide, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Gereon thinks about a few people who mean a lot to him.
Kudos: 1





	All My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching this show, and holy I love it. I've finished season 2 a few days ago, and the ending caught me shocked. Volker Bruch is a very good actor.

It was past midnight.

And there he was.

Standing, in pitful darkness.

With the gun in his hand.

Since a month, Gereon felt empty. 

Empty.

Sad.

He flinched more at every sound, at every touch.

It made people confuse and ask if he was okay, and he would always respond he was alright.

That nothing was wrong.

But it was a lie.

He wasn't okay.

Not even a little.

Every bad thing that happened – it involved him.

Charlotte had been caught. 

Wolter has died.

Anno.

All his fault.

* * *

_Charlotte Ritter._

A woman who could do illegal things if she wanted too.

But she was.. special.

To him.

She was nice, kind, beautiful, smart. 

Strong, even.

Could come up with so many ideas.

Even if they would fail, it would give them a lead.

She was special.

To Gereon, she was.

A special amazing woman. The best he had ever worked with.

* * *

_Stephan Jänicke_

His death caught Gereon offguard.

He was a simple guy – simple, but so full of life.

An amazing artist.

Could do so much.

His assistent - no.

He was much more than that.

Stephan was.. an artist. Who could do a lot of things.

A friendly, amazing guy.

A friend.

A good friend.

He could listen to everyone, lend them comfort.

His life lasted last, sadly.

But he was proud of Stephan.

* * *

_Bruno Wolter_

The man, his partner, who had helped him. With everything. Edgar, the movie..

All over when Gereon found out that he was responsible for the death of Stephan.

All over.

With the train, he was part of it.

And that it actually wasn't gold.

And then he was dead.

The man who meant a lot to him, which helped him with everything, turned out to be a traitor.

And has died.

And Gereon couldn't do anything about it.

Often, Gereon questioned himself.

Why Bruno had died.

And not him.

* * *

_Anno._

Anno.

His brother.

The brother he loved.

The best out of all.

Favored by his father.

When he thought Anno was dead – it struck him.

Anno meant everything to him. Gereon felt so bad that he survived. 

Because it made him never see Anno. 

And because he wasn't the son that was supposed to come back.

Anno was.

Even if he could see Anno for a second, he would just ask him for forgiveness.

About Helga.

He wanted to hug Anno, tell him how he's sorry about _everything_.

He wanted to feel Anno again. Hear his voice.

* * *

But it would never happen.

For all, wherever he went, it only came out badly.

Everything was his fault.

His hand was shaking a little ‐ but he didn't care.

He grabbed the gun harder and he felt it at his head. He even smiled a little and pulled the trigger.

And heard the gunshot.

For the rest, Gereon knew no more.


End file.
